Revenge is Sweet
by Instructress-013
Summary: After getting kicked out by Hibari, Mukuro is sure as hell getting payback. 1st Yaoi Smut. Don't like, don't read. 69x18.


**A/N: This is my first yaoi fanfic and is based on an RP between me and the person who requested me to write this (You know who you are! XD). This is my first yaoi smut so please bear with me okay? I'm not really fond of yaoi but I like writing fanfiction so, yeah… Reviews are very much appreciated, but no flames please. Rated M to be safe, so no kiddies allowed~! **

**Ysah: Awww…It's a shame that I had to lock Hibari up in my room, because if he read this, I won't be living for much longer~. 8D**

**Hibari: *enters with murderous aura, tonfas raised* Kamikorosu…**

**Ysah: KYAAAHHH~! How did you get out? Iyada Hibari! I didn't do anything to you! What are you talking about? DX**

**Hibari: *shoves my laptop in my face* Care to explain why I'm doing such-such-such…disgusting things with that herbivore then? D**

**Ysah: *stares at the screen* You managed to unlock it even when it's password-protected (T,T)… As expected of Hibari! Good job~! XD *thumbs up***

**Hibari: *growls while raising a tonfa* That is of no concern to you. You will be severely punished for writing such lecherous things, and about me nonetheless.**

**Ysah: Mugyaaah~! Iyada Hibari-sama! *kneels and begs* Please don't bite me to death! Although that wouldn't be so bad now that I think of it, but please! DX SHE made me do it! *wails and points to ____***

**Mukuro: *appears within an illusionary mist* Kufufufu~ Soudayou Hibari-kun, a writer with this kind of talent shouldn't be killed just like that.**

**Ysah: Muku-chan! 8D I'm so glad to see you! XD *hugs him* Hibari is being such a meanie! .**

**Mukuro: *pats my head* Oya, oya, and on what could ever be the reason? Ysah-chan is very kind and gentle, I'd doubt she'll ever do something to upset anybody.**

**Hibari: *disgruntled, gives Mukuro my laptop***

**Mukuro: On second thought, *pulls out his trident* such sinful things that you write Ysah-chan, is very inappropriate, I do agree that you have to be punished for it~. (^^,*)**

**Ysah: I am so dead. DX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR yada yada yada…Akira Amano does, lucky her .**

**

* * *

**

"Release me, herbivore, so I can bite you to death." Hibari snarled, trying to break free from his restraints. Both of his hands were positioned above his head and handcuffed to the headboard, and he couldn't break free from it. Straddling him was the illusionist Mukuro, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"Kufufufu~…No can do, Hibari-kun," he chided playfully, angering the dark-haired teen even more, "You kicked me out of here three weeks ago, there's no way I'm going without getting my payback." Upon saying those words his tone turned seductive and his hand went to touch Hibari's bare chest, his fingertips barely skimming the surface of the porcelain-white skin.

Hibari swallowed back a moan as he tried to resist reacting to the stimulus being administered by the still-smirking Mukuro above him. Three weeks ago he did kick him out because he was pissed at being called his "pet". He had enough being submissive; No matter how good the illusionist is in bed, there is no way he is going to act like a slut and begged to be fucked senseless like how Mukuro wants it to go. Hibari Kyoya is not the kind who will let himself be dominated. Yet what is he doing there, bound helpless to a bed with only a towel on (Mukuro happened to ambush him as he got out of bath), trying not to cry out in pleasure while a sadistic bastard was teasing him to wits end?

"D-Damn you, Mukuro…" Hibari managed to choke out as Mukuro continued his teasing, leaning over to bite and suck on his neck, lingering on an especially sensitive spot that got him panting. He bites harshly before sucking on the affected area, leaving his mark on the soft flesh. "I've already marked you as mine so many times," Mukuro purred, raising himself slightly and fingering the darkened spots gently, "Why can't you just accept the fact that you belong to me?"

Hibari was about to come up with a fresh retort, but was replaced by louder moans of pleasure because Mukuro diverted his attention to his chest, teasingly licking a nipple and blowing gently on it, causing it to harden. "See, Hibari-kun? Your very body betrays your desires," he smirked as Hibari squirmed underneath him, trying to force more contact on his already-heated skin, "You want me as much I want you, why would you be denying yourself the pleasure of it?" Hibari merely growled lowly, his steel-grey eyes full of hatred at they stared right into Mukuro's mismatched ones, "I…h-hate you…" His wrists were already starting to hurt from struggling so much with the handcuffs, but he was determined to get out of there and kick this guy's ass.

Mukuro simply chuckled before leaning down again on Hibari's chest, "Hate me all you want, be my guest, yet I am going to make sure my name is the only thing that will be left on those delicious lips of yours once I'm done with you." Hibari froze momentarily, and then pulled on the handcuffs harder than ever, dark bruises forming on his wrists. Whatever Mukuro had in mind, he didn't like one bit, "I said let me go, you bastard!" he spat out, his tone laced with poison, "I need to teach you a lesson-!" Mukuro tilted Hibari's chin towards him so that they were staring into each other's eyes. "This time, I would be the one punishing you," Mukuro whispered huskily, "You are too stubborn to succumb to your own feelings, and you have to learn otherwise."

With another satisfied smirk, he placed a bruising kiss on Hibari's mouth, which was slightly agape from shock. Without asking for permission, he pushed his tongue right in and shamelessly invaded Hibari's mouth, sweeping all over and taking in the sweet taste, sensually rubbing against his tongue once in a while. Mukuro was giving him no chance to counter, moving his lips expertly, and he was slowly giving in, soft moans dying in his throat. They momentarily separated for air, and Mukuro resorted to nibbling at Hibari's lower lip, biting hard enough to draw blood. Then he went lower, to his jaw, and back to his neck, then on the chest. He reverted his attention to the nipple he abused earlier, taking it in between his teeth and biting before licking it hard. It earned him an unusually loud moan from the prefect, arching his back, asking for more. Mukuro continued, then gave attention to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the one before. He could feel Hibari's arousal in between his legs and smirked triumphantly, knowing that he was the one driving him wild. He went lower, down Hibari's toned stomach, kissing and nipping here and there, adding more stimulation to the already-sensitive teen under him.

Hibari can't take it anymore, it was already frustrating that he had abandoned his pride and allowed himself to be used like Mukuro's sex doll, but he was too good at pleasuring him that he was already getting impatient. He let out a stifled cry when the illusionist hovered over his waistline, contemplating whether he should already remove his towel and pleasure him _there_. "Take it off, damn it!" Hibari said, lifting up his hips in frustration; he was getting harder by the second and Mukuro was still being a damn tease. Screw foreplay, Hibari wanted sex right there and then, "Just fuck me you son of a-!"

Hibari's vision nearly went white and he let out a loud scream when he felt a hot tongue run across the length of his shaft, then a hot mouth enclosing over the tip and taking him inside inch by inch. He thrashed and writhed, moaning without a care as Mukuro continued to suck sensually on his cock, taking in the whole length then pulling out then pushing it in again in a slow, maddening pace. Hibari's hands were almost white from clutching the sheets too tightly, his eyes were closed shut, and his senses all on overdrive. The pressure was too great, he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"F-faster…Do it fas-ter…"

Mukuro smirked and complied, sucking harder. He took the entire shaft down and continued to deepthroat him, causing Hibari to moan louder and thrust his hips to pleasure himself more. Mukuro knew he was at his limit, so he replaced his mouth with his hand and used it to pump the cock up and down, while raising himself level with Hibari's face. His dark bangs were plastered on his forehead, his breathing erratic and the steel-grey eyes were half-lidded and clouded with lust. Mukuro loved seeing Hibari like that, looking so vulnerable and submissive, delicious sounds coming from his lips as his sexual desires were fulfilled by _him_. "Come for me," he whispered seductively before placing another rough kiss on Hibari's mouth.

Hibari's screams of pleasure soon died in Mukuro's throat as he came hard in his hand, his whole body tensing up momentarily then relaxing, slumping down on the mattress utterly spent. Mukuro separated their lips and down smirked at him with satisfaction, then proceeded to remove his own clothes. Hibari was still recovering from the phenomenal orgasm he just had, he can barely open his eyes but he saw what Mukuro was doing. He felt himself get hard again and cursed himself at doing so. Mukuro then straddled Hibari again, with that sadistic look on his face. "We're not done yet, Hibari…It's no fair that you get all the fun in here…Kufufufu~"

Hibari's eyes widened as Mukuro kissed him again. Looks like a long night ahead of him.

* * *

**A/N: I know the ending seems kinda rushed and it's short…And yeah, I hate myself for that, I'm not used to writing yaoi smuts (._.)…Anyways, reviews are like cookies, so gimme lots of cookies! XD But no flames please! **


End file.
